


Sleeping Soundly

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Pre-Relationship, Shyness, Watching Someone Sleep, also i have not seen the notebook but ive heard things so yeah, that last tag sounds concerning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Maddie and Chimney try to watch a movie, but neither of them wind up paying attention.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Sleeping Soundly

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt I found someplace I forgot: Person A goes over to Person B's home after staying up all night. Even though they do their best to stay awake, they end up falling asleep while cuddling Person B. Person A is quite embarrassed (and half-asleep) when they wake up, but Person B doesn't mind.
> 
> I might not have stuck to the prompt entirely but shut up

There's a rapid knock at Chimney's door. When he answers it, he instantly smiles once he realizes who it is. 

"Maddie. What movie did you bring?" 

Maddie holds up the DVD with a sly smile on her face, and Chimney groans. 

"The Notebook? Really?" 

"Yes, I thought we could make fun of it. I actually haven't seen it before, but everyone I know says it's bad, so..." 

"Okay. Let's do it." 

// 

Neither Chimney nor Maddie ended up actually paying attention to the movie. Chimney, because he had spent the whole time looking at Maddie and trying to gauge her reactions, and Maddie because she had fallen asleep. In short, there were no reactions to gauge, and that's just his excuse to look at her. 

She looked so peaceful leaning against his lap (oh god) on the couch. Watching Maddie sleep was relaxing for Chimney in the way that it was stopping him from embracing his embarrassment at their closeness.

She shifted in her position, and he snapped out of his trance, the wave of embarrassment washing over him. The worst part of it was that it wasn't at all uncomfortable for him; he liked it. He likes feeling Maddie's body pressed against his. He liked stroking her hair and pretending that their closeness wasn't affecting him as much as it was.

He'd never act on his feelings, as much as he wanted to, because the last thing he wanted to do was to push her into doing something before she was ready and risk losing her forever.

He grabs the red blanket hanging off the side of the couch and gently lays it on top of Maddie's sleeping figure.

A few minutes pass, the movie's almost over, and Chimney is falling asleep himself. He leans back against his couch, and Maddie shifts in her comfortable position, waking herself up. She doesn't seem to notice at first exactly where she is, but when she does, her cheeks redden in embarrassment, and she gets up quickly, her hair moving in front of her face.

"I'm sorry."

Chimney suddenly feels a surge of confidence that he can't explain, which causes him to tenderly push the hair away from her face and behind her ear, and Maddie blushes at the gesture.

"Don't worry about it," he says.

"This is embarrassing," Maddie says, and he chuckles, feeling a faint feeling of awkwardness beginning to overcome his nonchalance. He fights it because he doesn't want to ruin whatever this moment is.

"I was falling asleep too. Proves that all movies that aren't action movies are garbage."

Maddie rolls her eyes.

"Hey!" He says, poking her side.

"Shut up, or I'll make you watch Twilight," Maddie mumbles. 

He chuckles as she falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> is it ooc? pRoBaBlY


End file.
